


如何做一个合格的豆瓣er

by fiammanda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M, Out of Character, Parody
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果巫师界有豆瓣……又名三小时里发生了神马。（十分无聊及蛋疼！）</p>
            </blockquote>





	如何做一个合格的豆瓣er

**豆瓣社区** 　豆瓣读书　豆瓣音乐　九点　豆瓣电台　　　　　豆邮(1)　Lucius Malfoy的账号　退出  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **豆瓣d ouban**　　　　首页　我的豆瓣　我的小组　浏览发现　　　　成员、小组、音乐人、主办方

 **欢迎，Lucius Malfoy**  
说点什么吧 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　   
  
全部 　纯血　食死徒　凤凰社　斯莱特林　拉文克劳　葛莱芬多　赫奇帕奇　Severus  
——————————————————————————————————————————————

Severus Snape 在读无杖魔法原理及其应用  
　　作者不详

James Potter 48分钟前读过巫师育婴宝典  
　　Laverne de Montmorency  
　　啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！ 32回应

Rodolphus Lestrange 推荐Bellatrix Black的照片  
　　来自于相册自拍  
　　萌妹子！ 回应

Narcissa Black、Lily Evans 听过This is The Night  
　　Weird Sisters / This is The Night / 单曲

Narcissa Black 推荐小组话题：【置顶】Weird Sisters 同人推荐汇总！  
　　太给力了><~ 2回应

Sirius Black 推荐小组话题：收集凤凰社里的美少女！  
　　赞！！！！！ 3回应

Sirius Black、James Potter 推荐 Remus Lupin 的日记Hogwarts夜游攻略  
　　Sirius Black - 回应 - 更多1友邻推荐»

Narcissa Black 加入了Weird Sisters Fans Club小组

Remus Lupin 写了新日记Hogwarts夜游攻略  
　　一、准备工作 1、挑选日期 …

Severus Snape 想读无杖魔法原理及其应用  
　　作者不详

Lucius Malfoy 推荐无杖魔法原理及其应用  
　　作者不详  
　　回应 - Lucius Malfoy的另外1个推荐»

Severus Snape 3小时前 读过月相对魔药制作的影响 ★★★★☆  
　　Hesper Starkey  
　　精确的描述！相当详尽地整理了……

Lucius Malfoy 更改签名：  
　　A Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets. 

Severus Snape 加入了食死徒小组  
　　为了纯血的荣耀。

Regulus Black关注Voldemort

Severus Snape 要参加食死徒大型线上毕业生招聘会线上活动  
　　详情参见小组公告。

Bellatrix Black、Lucius Malfoy、Voldemort推荐小组话题：【公告】本月大型线上毕业生招聘会  
　　Bellatrix Black - 隐藏回应 - 更多2友邻推荐»  
　　　　还差一年啊。 - Regulus Black

Narcissa Black 今天上午 说：  
　　Weird Sisters 好萌！ - 隐藏回应  
　　　　为毛？ - Regulus Black  
　　　　因为他们是伪娘…… - Lucius Malfoy  
　　　　你知道的太多了。 - Narcissa Black  
　　　　快来粉丝小组！ - Lily Evans

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
关于豆瓣 · 在豆瓣工作 · 联系我们 · 免责声明 · 帮助中心 · 魔杖豆瓣 · 品牌俱乐部  
© 19oo－19xx douban.com, all rights reserved  
魔ICP证oxoxox号 魔ICP备xoxoxoxo  
魔法部备案编号：ooxxooxx

（点击豆邮）

** 我的收件箱(1封未拆) **  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　  收件箱 　发件箱　提醒　　　　

来自 | 话题 | 时间 | 选择  
---|---|---|---  
**Severus Snape** | **你是个比Black家族全部加在一起还要色迷迷的混蛋！** |  19xx-xx-xx 18:14 | □  
Severus Snape | Re(12):关于无杖魔法原理及其应用 | 19xx-xx-xx 15:23 | □  
Severus Snape | Re(10):关于无杖魔法原理及其应用 | 19xx-xx-xx 15:20 | □  
Severus Snape | Re(8):关于无杖魔法原理及其应用 | 19xx-xx-xx 15:17 | □  
Severus Snape | Re(6):关于无杖魔法原理及其应用 | 19xx-xx-xx 15:11 | □  
Severus Snape | Re(4):关于无杖魔法原理及其应用 | 19xx-xx-xx 15:08 | □  
Severus Snape | Re(2):关于无杖魔法原理及其应用 | 19xx-xx-xx 15:03 | □  
  
 

END 


End file.
